A Surprise from Ice
by ltifal
Summary: It just a short simple story bout relationship between Camus and Milo and how Camus finally reliaze his frienship with Milo and no yaoi, ok? credit to Vane for editing


Authoress note : This is my very very first story. Hope you like it, this fic is a serious one. 

Disclaimer : I don't own the character of Saint Seiya. Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumada.

A Surprise from Ice

**CAMUS POV**

_November 7th_

Tomorrow will be Milo's B-day, and why I remember that? It has been fifteen years since he became 'my friend'. Friend? Is he really 'my friend'? He is always by my side whenever he can, he who is always greeting me with his warm smile, and always the first one to start a conversation with me. And me? I am always being cold as ice to him, and he is not afraid of that. The other Gold Saints never bother me; we, as Gold Saints, never see each other a lot. But he? He is different from us. He can get along with the others. Well, not everyone I guess, but he can get along well with Mu (that quiet one), Saga (the good one, not the devil Saga, of course), Aiolia (he is always teasing him because of Marin……), even that weirdo Shaka and Shura.

Now how can I remember his B-day? I never remember such things, but why I remember now? I never gave him anything during these fifteen years, although he always gives me something every year on my birthday. I remember what he has given me: some clothes with my favorite colour, sometimes just buy me a dinner at a French restaurant, once he gave me a gold pin with my zodiac symbol, and a year ago he gave me a bottle of red wine from my hometown that I really liked, and when I opened it I nearly smiled, but I stayed in my cold as ice attitude and just said "thank you". He as usual always smiled back at me and nodded his head. I think he knows all the Gold Saints' B-days, and he even remembers those 5 Bronze Saints too. I often see him giving the others B-day cards on theirs. Well, except for Mu, Aiolia and Shaka; he gives them presents, and it seems that the others like Milo and can get along with him easyly.

"Sensei?" Suddenly Hyoga stands in front of me. I raise my head and look at him silently.

"Sensei? Why is Sensei so quiet this week?"

" . . . . ."

"Or maybe because of Milo, right?"

I stare at him and Hyoga knows that his word hit the target, and he apologises and leaves. And I go into my personal world again. Am I that quiet? Is this because of Milo? Is he really that important to me? This week he went to Milos Island to settle something, he said. This week he didn't come to me, greeting me as he always do. I silence for several minutes, then realise that Milo is really important to me; he is always besides me or behind me to protect me when danger comes. Now I realised that I would like him to be my friend always. Like others say, someone becomes more important when he or she is far away from you. Now I go to my room, grab some money and go down town, searching for something to my first best friend.

_November 8th_

I was lucky yesterday, I found a present that fits him. Now I must check Scorpio temple. Is he home already? I teleport to Scorpio temple and find Milo sleeping peacefully in his room. What did he do at Milos Island? He looks very tired. Oh well, I just put this besides him and . . .

"What are you doing here, Camus?"

"EACK!! I...um... I..." I blush and immediately jump backwards one step. I am really shocked that he woke up suddenly. Milo calmly gets up and sits on his bed and looks straight at me.

"Yes?"

"I...um...I...sorry...um...I...didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Well, yes, you did." Milo grins at me, but a smile on his lips. "What is it?" I am really nervous and then quickly give the small thing to Milo.

"Happy birthday, Milo." I whisper to him. That's it. Milo looks at me carefully, unbelieving about what he had heard, then sees the box on his hand and looks again at me. Silence between us. Milo slowly opens the box and I see a tear running down his cheek. Then he suddenly stands up, moves to me, pats my back and places his hand around my neck, whispering to me:

"Thank you, this is really a surprise. At last after fifteen years, you welcome me as your friend" I know what he is talking about. I just realised yesterday! Then I look into his eyes, pure eyes that always look at me, a scorpion with kind heart. Then I smile to him (this is the first time I let somebody see my smile).

"Milo,...I am not welcoming you as my friend." Milo blinks. "I see", he says.

"But we have already been friends for fifteen years, thank you." Milo stares at me, then smiles again. Then he takes my present and wears it. Now at last, I know why he likes making friends and giving them presents. I feel happy when he wears it. That is the gift from me, the one who is cold as ice, to him, the scorpion with kind heart. A gift that drags me closer to him and reduces my coldness. A gold scorpio pin that becomes my first gift to my first close friend.

**MILO POV**

_November 7th_

"Sigh" again. I sigh for the third time. A week ago I went to Milos Island. Milos Island is really terrible these days. I left it seven years ago, and after the Holy war this island became a chaos. Young saints don't know how to train their pupils; they don't know what to do: should they train them using their senseis' methods or what? "Sigh" So, as the Gold Saint and Senior of this island, I must give them a training and this is an order by Athena herself.

"Milo senpai" A call from behind me. I turn around and see a boy who has just become a Bronze Saint, and he is forced to be a sensei even when he has never gone to a battle, his name is Gren.

"Yes?"

"Um... I just wanna ask senpai, is it true that there where 1000 men who wanted to become the Scorpio Gold Saint, and only senpai survived the training?"

"Yes."

"Waw! Then a Gold Saint must be really tough. And the training must be really hard."

"Not like yours!" He smiles at me. "Well, it's tough, but not like 1 versus 1000 to win the cloth."

"Hmm..." then I pat his back and go to the training area, to train the young Saints again. Well, I tell them all the methods that I know. After the training session I go back to my room. I'm really tired, knowledge and mental training is not like the physical one, so I lay on my bed.

"Senpai?" It's Gren again, he comes to my room after I nod my head to him. He brings a bottle of champagne. "Wanna some?"

"You're just thirteen, aren't you?" He grins to me and says that when he rests once a week he always drinks one or two glasses of champagne. Then I nod to him.

"Ok, just one glass please, besides I'm still a teenager."

"Really? I thought that senpai was at least 22 years."

"No, I'm just nineteen." And tomorrow will be twenty ... My mind flies to Greece and I remember my friend. "Sigh" I think of him again, yes, his name is Camus. He is really cold like ice, or maybe like eternal ice, I don't know why I like him. Maybe because I found him really interesting; he never shows any emotion, not like me who always laugh around and always make friends. Well, I like the other Saints of course, like Mu (he's always so quiet, but everytime I have troubles with my cloth, he always heals mine even before I ask for it), or Aiolia (he's funny and I like teasing him), or Shaka (that unmoving thing... hehehe, sorry Shaka). To the other Saints I show a normal friendship, like greating them or sending them a blackma...um, I meam, a B-day card... but why I really like Camus? I want to be the first one to become his friend, he is really hard to get and maybe that makes me even more curious bout him, it's like a challenge for me anyway. So I have been trying for 15 years and no reaction. Even Hyoga said that he never saw Camus smiling. Camus is really a serious guy who never lets his guard down, always alert.

"Senpai?"

"Uh, ah yes?"

"Thingking of something?"

"Ah, well, yes, bout my friend."

"I see... Senpai wants to go back?"

"Well, I haven't received any order from Athena, but everything bout the training method has been passed down to you and your other trainee."

"I see. Thanks for training us a whole week."

"Never mind."

"Ok, I leave senpai then." I just nod my head, then lay again on my bed, when suddenly I feel a warm cosmos and a voice. I quickly get up, then I knee down, it's Athena of course. She asks me bout everything I've been doing, and I tell her that everything I know has been passed down to them, and she says that I'm free to come back now or maybe tomorrow, I choose myself. I wanna go home now, so I say that I'll go right now, and she tells me to report after I'm back. I say "thank you" to her and go to Gren's room, to say that I'm leaving ; I pack my things and teleport back to my temple; at last home, sweet home. I put down my pack and go bath, then go quickly to Athena's palace to report. Then, back again to my temple, I 'die' on my bed. This was a tiresome day.

_November 8th_

It's morning already, but I'm still on my bed, "my B-day" I think. When my B-day comes, the other Gold Saints give me B-day cards, and even the Bronze Saints, ewww... except Camus. Camus doesn't like such things and I understand it. I remember last year, Mu gave me a vase with a scorpion motive, Aiolia gave me a scorpion (a real one, and he was really nervous when he gave it to me, and I laughed when I knew what was inside), and Shaka gave me a ring with my zodiac symbol and even my name on it. I got really happy, but none from Camus. Suddenly I feel a cosmos. I know who it is from. "What are you doing here, Camus?"

"EACK!! I... um... I..." I open my eyes and see him blushing (waw, he really blushes?), and immediately jumping backwards one step. I calmly get up and sit on my bed and look straight at him. I almost giggle, seeing him like that.

"Yes?"

"I... um... I... sorry...um... I... didn't wake you up, did I?"

I grin to him. "Well, yes, you did." Then I smile. "What is it?" I see he's really nervous, and I almost laugh cause... hey, nobody can see him like that, it's really rare, you know (am I right?) and then he quickly gives me the small thing.

"Happy birthday, Milo" , he whispers. I look at him carefully, unbelieving bout what I heard. Then I see the box on my hand and finally look again at him, confused. Silence between us. I slowly open the box, then I feel tears running down my cheek. It's a gold scorpion pin , it's really beautiful. I stand up, move to him, pat his back and, placing my hand around his neck, I whisper to him:

"Thank you, this is really a surprise. At last after fifteen years, you welcome me as your friend" Then he looks into my eyes, then smiles (Waw, now he smiles! I'm really happy, this is really a surprise!)

"Milo,...I am not welcoming you as my friend." I blink. "I see."

"But we have already been friends for fifteen years, thank you." I stare at him unbelieving, then I smile again (he's really cold, damn him), then I take his gift and put it on my shirt. This pin is the most importand gift that I've ever received. A gift that drags him closer to me and makes him become my friend. A gold scorpio pin that became his first gift to me.

FIN 

**Authoress note :** **Hope you all enjoying this one. R&R is appreaciated**


End file.
